Valentine With Friends
by ruki4062jo
Summary: Sendiri di hari Valentine itu sama sekali tidak enak, begitulah yang di pikirkan oleh Rukia dan Toushiro. RnR please !


Valentine With Friends

***

-Disclaimer-

Bleach © Tite Kubo

***

Teman

Temani aku hari ini

Dengan cinta dan kasih sayang

***

Cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam kamar keturunan bangsawan itu, Kuchiki Rukia. Dengan pandangan yang sedikit samar karena baru saja bangun dari tidur nyenyak, dia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

'_Eh… tunggu… hari apa ini?_' tanya Rukia dalam hati.

Setelah lama berpikir—mungkin baru 5 menit—mata violetnya membesar.

"TIDAK!! HARI INI HARI YANG PALING AKU BENCI!!" teriaknya frustasi saat mengingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari VALENTINE.

**TOK, TOK, TOK!**

"Rukia, kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?" terdengar suara Byakuya setelah ketukan pintu tadi.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, Nii-sama!" jawab Rukia cepat.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah bangun dan turun. Lihat ini sudah jam berapa!"

Rukia segera melirik jam weker chappy kesayangannya.

"KYAAA! Sudah jam 10! Aku terlambat untuk les biola!" Rukia segera mengambil langkah seribu ke kamar mandi yang telah tersedia di kamarnya.

"Rukia, jangan terus berteriak seperti itu," Byakuya kembali mengingatkan tanpa tahu Rukia takkan mendengarnya.

***

Rukia termenung sambil mengingat kejadian yang baru saja berlalu beberapa jam yang lalu.

== Flashback ==

"Hei, Rukia, kenapa kau baru datang?" tanya Renji saat Rukia baru saja sampai di tempat privat musiknya.

"Hehe… aku baru saja bangun," jawab Rukia seraya tertawa kecil.

"Eh? Jadi kau bangun kesiangan?" tanya Renji lagi.

Rukia mengangguk dengan perasaan malu.

"Oh, begitu… tapi, lesnya sudah selesai dari setengah jam yang lalu."

"Eh?"

== End Flashback ==

Akhirnya, Rukia berakhir di sini, salah satu café favoritnya sambil menyesap _chocolate grande_ miliknya sedikit demi sedikit.

Rukia menghela napas panjang. "Sepertinya aku—sangat—sial hari ini."

Bagaimana tidak? Dia bangun kesiangan sampai melewati les biola yang di anggapnya sangat penting—karena dia pemain musik sejati. Lalu, hari ini—tepatnya hari valentine—dia melewatinya sendirian.

"Kuchiki," panggil seseorang. Rukia berbalik dan mendapati sosok yang tak kalah mungil darinya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah teman sekelasnya.

"Ah, Hitsugaya-kun," kata Rukia lalu—berusaha—tersenyum lebar.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya lelaki bernama lengkap Hitsugaya Toushiro itu.

Rukia mengangguk. "Tentu saja boleh."

Toushiro segera mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan Rukia tanpa banyak berkata lagi.

***

Suasana hening lama sekali. Suasana café yang kosong hari itu juga mendukung bunyi dari sedotan yang menyesap _chocolate grande _milik Rukia sehingga terdengar lebih keras.

"Ngg… Hitsugaya-kun…." Panggil Rukia.

Yang di panggil hanya merespon, "ya, ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau hanya sendiri hari ini?" tanya Rukia.

Toushiro terdiam sebentar. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku sendiri hari ini?"

Rukia menghela napas mendengar pertanyaan Toushiro itu. "Bukan, hari ini kan, hari valentine."

"_So_?"

"_So_… Kenapa kau hanya sendiri saja di hari kasih sayang ini? Tidak merayakan bersama Hinamori?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku sudah putus dengannya."

***

== _Rukia POV _==

"Eh? Putus?" tanyaku bingung.

"Iya, putus." Toushiro berusaha meyakinkanku dengan kata-kata barusan.

"Sejak kapan?" tanyaku.

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu," jawabnya.

"Kenapa bisa putus? Kalian kan, sudah lama menjalin hubungan."

"Sudah lama menjalin hubungan tidak menjamin hubungan itu tidak akan berakhir, bukan?" Toushiro balas bertanya.

"Aku juga tahu itu. Tapi, kenapa kau bisa putus dengannya?" aku mengulangi pertanyaanku lagi dengan rasa penasaran yang amat sangat BESAR.

"Mungkin… karena kami sudah tidak cocok lagi," jawab Toushiro.

"Tidak cocok?"

Toushiro mengangguk. "Lagipula… dia sudah memiliki kekasih baru."

Eh?

Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"Siapa?"

"Izuru Kira. Teman satu sekolahnya," jawab Toushiro dengan raut wajah yang di usahakan menyembunyikan kesedihannya itu.

"Memang susah ya, memiliki kekasih berbeda sekolah," komentarku.

"Ya, begitulah."

Suasana hening kembali. Kini, deru napas kami berdua yang terdengar jelas.

"Kau juga sendirian hari ini. Kemana si jeruk itu?" tanya Toushiro. Kata "jeruk" itu jelas sekali di tunjukkan untuk dia, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Aku juga sudah putus dengannya."

***

== _Toushiro POV _==

"Putus juga?!"

Tampak Rukia mengangguk mantap. "Sejak sebulan yang lalu. Padahal kita berjanji akan sampai valentine."

"Kenapa kau putus dengannya?" tanyaku bingung.

"Dia sudah menemukan kekasih baru yang kelihatannya… lebih baik dariku," Rukia melanjutkan perkataannya dengan nada ragu.

"Siapa kekasih baru Kurosaki?" tanyaku lagi. Astaga, kelihatannya hari ini aku terlalu banyak bertanya.

"Senna. Ingat bukan dengan dia?" Rukia balas bertanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Wakil ketua OSIS itu, bukan? Aku dengar Senna itu memiliki banyak penggemar."

Giliran Rukia yang mengangguk. "Iya, benar sekali. Jelas saja dia lebih memilih Senna daripada aku."

***

== _Normal POV _==

Keduanya terdiam. Tak menyangka kalau mereka bernasib sama tanpa di ketahui dan di rencanakan.

"Aneh rasanya merayakan valentine tanpa kekasih," ujar Rukia.

"Iya, aku sampai muak melihat sepanjang jalan di penuhi sepasang kekasih yang berjalan mesra," Toushiro menimpali.

"Aku kira hari ini akan jadi hari ter-_special_ dalam hidupku—kalau melewatkannya bersama dengan Ichigo," Rukia sebal sendiri.

"Begitu juga aku," Toushiro ikut sebal.

Tak lama, mereka berdua tertawa—tidak tahu karena apa.

"Tapi aku lumayan senang karena bisa bercerita banyak dengan seseorang. Seperti… melepas beban yang ada di benakku," kata Toushiro kemudian.

"Seseorang? Siapa?" tanya Rukia dengan tampang yang—di buat—lugu.

"Tentu saja kau, _baka_!" jawab Toushiro.

Rukia kemudian tertawa lagi. "Iya ya, aku juga tahu itu. Aku hanya bercanda saja tadi itu."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Merasa lebih enakan dari tadi?" tanya Toushiro.

"Lumayan. Aku juga merasa lebih baik merasa lebih baik karena merayakan valentine di sini bersama kau."

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Ya, karena aku baru saja menyadari… kekasih itu bisa saja pergi meninggalkan kita dan meninggalkan kita dalam keadaan sedih. Tapi, sahabat selalu ada dan menemani kita dalam suka atau pun duka."

Rukia mengulurkan sebuah kotak rapi, berisi coklat kepada Toushiro. "_Happy valentine days, _Hitsugaya-kun."

Toushiro terdiam sebentar walau akhirnya menerima coklat itu juga. "Aku juga baru menyadarinya sekarang… kalau di dunia selalu ada mantan kekasih dan aku harap, tidak ada mantan sahabat. Terima kasih, Kuchiki-san."

"Ya, sama-sama, Hitsugaya-kun," balas Rukia dengan senyum yang teramat tulus.

***

"Omong-omong, hari ini Matsumoto akan mengadakan pesta di rumahnya untuk merayakan valentine bersama," ujar Toushiro kemudian.

"Benarkah?" tanya Rukia.

"Iya, kau mau ikut? Sepertinya tidak ada Hinamori dan Kurosaki mengingat mereka merayakannya bersama kekasih mereka masing-masing."

"Haha, kalau ada mereka sekali pun, aku akan tetap ikut!"

Toushiro tertawa lebar—membuat Rukia merasa bingung dengan perubahannya yang amat drastis. "Ini baru Rukia yang aku kenal. Kalau begitu, ayo!"

"Ayo!"

Mereka segera berjalan beriringan keluar dari café menuju ke apartemen Matsumoto.

'_Sepertinya aku harus menarik kata-kataku bahwa ini adalah hari yang—sangat—sial,' _batin Rukia.

Memang benar, merayakan valentine tidak selalu bersama kekasih, tapi bisa dengan seorang sahabat yang mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjalan berdampingan sebagai tanda kasih sayang yang sangat dalam—mengalahi seorang kekasih sekali pun.

***

Rukina : Aku suka dengan fanficmu yang satu ini! –mengingat dia jomblo-

Author : Aku juga suka !! –jomblo juga-

Readers : (inner) tapi rada OOC … =_="

Rukina n author : **REVIEW** ya !!


End file.
